


First Meetings

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met was through a chat client. The second time was through a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2011 and yes it's stupid but I don't even care anymore.

It had only been a few days ago that Kusria had started using Trollian, the new chat program she had heard about, but she was already getting the hang of it. She had already made a few friends, and had even managed to get in contact with her old friend Equius. Today she had hoped to talk with Nepeta and do some roleplaying with her, but when she logged on there was already someone else waiting for her. She looked at the trollhandle. terminallyCapricous, she didn't recognize this one. Perhaps they would be another friend, She opened the log, looking over the messages that had been left while she was offline.

\-- terminallyCapricous [TC] began trolling deathlyEnchanting [DE] --  
TC: wElL hEy ThErE mOtHeRfUcKeR.  
TC: yOuRe A nEw WiCkEd FaCe AlL aRoUnD hErE.  
TC: wHaT tHe MoThErFuCk Is Up WiTh YoU?  
TC: hOnK (o:  
DE: hello THERE  
DE: it IS nice TO meet YOU  
TC: wOaH mAn! YoUrE aLl ReSpOnDiNg NoW!  
DE: im GUESSING that IVE kept YOU waiting?  
TC: nAw BrOtHeR, nOt ReAlLy.  
TC: Or SiStEr.  
TC: AnD iTs AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg ChIlL.  
DE: SISTER would BE the TERM you ARE looking FOR  
DE: what IS your NAME?  
DE: i AM kusria KRONOS  
TC: gAmZeE iS wHaT i MoThErFuCkInG gO bY.  
TC: aNd KuSrIa Is An ExTrEmElY sWeEt NaMe YoUvE gOt ThErE iF i Do SaY sO.  
DE: THANK you  
DE: GAMZEE is A great NAME as WELL  
DE: now THAT i THINK about IT i BELIEVE that SOME of THE others HAVE mentioned YOU before  
TC: sHiT mAn ThEy DiD?  
DE: yes ALTHOUGH there SEEMS to BE mixed REACTIONS  
DE: personally I think YOURE quite INTERESTING  
TC: aW tHaNkS sIsTeR.  
TC: hOnK hOnK. (o:  
DE: ehehehe  
DE: HAHAHAHA!  
TC: hEy I mAdE yOu LaUgH sIsTeR!  
TC: yOuRe PrEtTy MoThErFuCkInG cHiLl KuSrIa.  
TC: I wIsH i CoUlD gIvE yOu SoMe PiE. oR mAyBe SoMe FaYgO.  
DE: the SENTIMENT is GOOD enough FOR me  
DE: BUT thank YOU  
DE: i WOULD give YOU some OF my CHEESE puffs IN response  
TC: aW sHiT nOw ThAtS mOtHeRfUcKiNg AwEsOmE bLoOd SiStEr.  
DE: blood SISTER?  
TC: WeLl DoNt We TyPe In ThE sAmE cOlOr AnD sHiT?  
DE: i SUPPOSE so  
DE: I am A violet BLOOD and YOU seem TO be AN indigo BLOOD  
DE: though THEY are CLOSE enough TO be CONSIDERED similar  
TC: mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClEs.

Kusria smiled. This Gamzee was pleasant to talk with. The two ended up talking for hours, and would talk to each other often for many days afterwords.

\-------------------------------------

Kusria looked up at the second gate above her, ready to face whatever challenges it held. She jumped onto the trampoline below the gates and jumped as high as she could until she reached the second gate. She landed on her feet, and tried to figure out where the gate had taken her now.

She was no longer in LOFAR, that much was certain. It had never been this colorful before. It seemed to be reminiscent of a carnival or fairground. Kusria remained confidant, she believed she had things under control. She pressed onward, getting an idea of who's land she had entered. The imps that came her way didn't last long against her, she was sure to make short work of them with her mallet. The real challenge however, came when she found an ogre. She noticed that another troll was already in the middle of fighting it. Might as well give them a hand. Kusria smiled as she leaped into battle. Due to the dual efforts of both trolls, it only took a few whacks of her mallet and dance moves to vanquish the foe. Like she thought, all under con-

WHAM!

Kusria felt something land on top of her suddenly. Apparently, the other troll had been above the ogre when it had been vanquished. She tried to look up at the troll, curious to see who she had helped. He had wild hair that appeared to be all over the place. It almost looked fluffy. His horns were large and goat-like in shape. All over his face was white facepaint, giving him the visage of a clown. His eyes held a far away look, as if he wasn't entirely there at the moment. His eyes began to move around, almost as if they were inspecting her.

"wOaH. bLoOd SiStEr? Is ThAt YoU kUsRiA?"

Kusria was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at the troll in surprise, hearing him speak caught her off guard. He smiled at her as he began to get off of her. She now had a better look at him. He was pretty tall, most likely a foot taller than she was. He wore polka-dotted sweat pants and a shirt with an indigo symbol. Upon paying attention, she noticed that there was a hint of whimsy in his voice. And she knew only one troll who called her "blood sister". She found her server player.

"gamzee?" she began. "IS that YOU?" A small smile began to form on her face.

"fUcK yEaH, dOn'T kNoW wHo ElSe I wOuLd Go AlL aRoUnD bEiNg." Gamzee answered. The two highbloods stood up and looked at each other, their expressions telling each other they were happy to meet face to face. Although they had spoken over Trollian multiple times, neither of them had seen what the other looked like. Only Gamzee had known how Kusria looked due to being her server player. Yet it wasn't the same as seeing her in person as he was now.

"So YoU sTiLl MoThErFuCkInG mAd At EqUiUs?" Gamzee asked, referring to the blue blood's previous attempt of making Kusria his matespirit.

Kusria shook her head. "no, THAT'S all UNDER control NOW." she answered. "besides, EQUIUS is ALWAYS so SERIOUS. he KEPT taking MY jokes TOO seriously. I couldn't ACCEPT him AS a MATESPIRIT. i'm LOOKING for ONE with A sense OF humor."

Gamzee walked closer to Kusria, his goofy smile plastered on his face. "rEaLlY? yOu'Re LoOkInG fOr SoMeOnE wHo CaN bE mAkInG yOu BuRsT iNtO mOtHeRfUcKiNg LaUgHtEr?" he asked.

Kusria began to blush slightly. "WELL yes. THAT is WHAT i WOULD like..." she answered. "ALTHOUGH i THINK i MAY have ALREADY found WHO i've BEEN looking FOR."

"WoAh, YoU mEaN iT?" Gamzee asked. "sO wHo'S tHe LuCkY mOtHeRfUcKeR yOu'Ve GoT yOuR sIgHtS oN?"

Kusria giggled a little at her moirail's ignorance as she took hold of his hand. "well, THE two OF us ARE on THE same TEAM as IT so HAPPENS. some OF the OTHERS think THAT he IS a LITTLE odd AND irritating. BUT i THINK he IS fun AND interesting THAT way, AND i WOULD not WANT him ANY other WAY." she said, describing him.

"yOu MeAn KaRkAt?" Gamzee asked.

"no, NOT karkat." Kusria said. "TRY again."

"...TaVrOs?"

"INCORRECT."

"QuIt PlAyInG aRoUnD aLrEaDy BlOoDsIsTeR, wHy DoN'T yOu JuSt TeLl Me WhO tHe MoThErFu-" Gamzee was taken by surprise as Kusria pulled him down by his shirt and planted her lips upon his own. Although the juggalo was startled by her sudden actions, he didn't resist the kiss at all. In fact, he even began to return it to Kusria's surprise. He took her into his arms, raising her up so she didn't have to pull him down. They soon fell back to the ground.

A moment later, the two highblood removed their lips from one another and looked back at each other. Kusria nervously blushed, embarrassed over what she had just done. "did... DID that REALLY just HAPPEN?" she asked.

"FuCk YeAh It DiD." Gamzee said, a goofy grin on his face. "aNd It WaS oNe MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe."

"ThInK wE cAn Do It AgAiN? (o:"

Before Kusria could answer, the two noticed a swarm of imps getting closer and closer to them. They got up off the ground and took out their weapons. They had imps to take care of.

"it LOOKS like THAT will HAVE to WAIT."


End file.
